


A Broken Promise

by Babyidontlikeyou



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Book: Fire and Blood, Book: The World of Ice and Fire, F/M, The Dance of the Dragons | Aegon II Targaryen v. Rhaenyra Targaryen Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babyidontlikeyou/pseuds/Babyidontlikeyou
Summary: How the Rogue Prince seduced the Realm’s Delight.
Relationships: Daemon Targaryen/Rhaenyra Targaryen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My good friend SweetesPopcorn asked me to write this small story, I hope you will like it! 
> 
> This story will have adult content, if you are not comfortable with it, please don't read it.

Rhaenyra entered her room and fell onto her bed. She closed her eyes and thought of her uncle. She couldn't quite believe what had happened today. The princess could still feel the touch of his hands on her body. She had never been touched in this way before, the feelings he had triggered in her were new and exciting. She had pleasured him as well, Daemon had showed her exactly how he liked being touched. Giving Daemon pleasure was almost as good as receiving it herself.

Her life was a different one since her uncle returned to Westeros. Her lonely days were over, Daemon would be with her from now on, he had promised it to her! The princess had longed for her uncle for so many years and now he was finally back. Rhaenyra had always been enchanted by Daemon, even as a little girl she had dreamed of marrying him when she was old enough. Every day they spent together now , they went sailing, hawking and what she loved the most they flew together on their dragons.  
A few days ago he had kissed her properly for the first time, like a man kisses a woman. A dream had come true for Rhaenyra, she was much more to Daemon than just his niece.  
If only he wasn't already married ... 

Rhaenyra pushed the thought of Rhea Royce away from her, she was much too happy and excited to worry about her now.  
Daemon had always flown with her to Dragonstone and back for the past few weeks. On this day, however, he had taken her to a different place. Daemon had called it an island, for the princess it was nothing but a few very large rocks in the sea. But he quickly assured her that this would be the best place for the two of them, nobody would disturb them here. 

First he had kissed her, as he had been doing for some days now. Then he went further on, he had undressed her and kissed and fondled her naked body. She felt like a woman in his arms not like a girl and when she got down from her pleasure he had given her a task for the evening.

At the thought of the task, she felt her face getting hot. She had never touched herself and had no idea that people were doing it.  
Daemon had told her to do it when she was in bed after her bath. She had to wait hours before she could try it. 

She thought of her uncle's touch and involuntarily pressed her legs together. Why should she wait so long, she could try now. She laboriously took off her boots and lay back on her bed.

The princess was terribly nervous, she had the feeling she was doing something forbidden. With a pounding heart she slipped her hand into her riding pants. She caressed herself and imagined that her uncle was touching her. Rhaenyra felt her sex getting wet and she let a finger slide between her lower lips.

Her pants bothered her increasingly so she took them off. She was now only wearing her red tunic when she lay on her mattress. She spread her legs and massaged the exact same point that Daemon had circled over and over again. She started to sweat and felt the same incredible feeling build up inside her that Daemon had made her feel. She wished it was Daemon's hand that was touching her now, she imagined him kissing her and her hand moved even faster.

Rhaenyra imagined how he would touch her and suddenly she trembled with pleasure. The princess was breathing heavily, the feeling was very close to the one that Daemon had given her but not that good.

There was a knock on her door and Rhaenyra almost fell out of bed in shock.  
“Who’s there?”  
“Lady Ysabel and Lady Melissa my princess”  
Rhaenyra was relieved when she heard the voice of her ladies in waiting.

“You may enter.”

Lady Ysabel and Lady Melissa Strong were the daughters of the king's hand, they had been her handmaids for almost a year and finally the princess had found ladies who did not drive her crazy all day long.  
They entered her room and looked at her with wide eyes when they saw her sitting half-naked on the bed.

„Where have you been!? I had to wait so long for you that I started undressing myself! I have to get ready for dinner!" the princess scolded. 

Daemon was still thinking of his little niece and how she had screamed with arousal in his arms when he opened the door of a very expensive brothel and entered. The familiar smell of incense and jasmine filled his nostrils. He looked around and saw a group of men with gold cloaks sitting at a table, he went over to them. 

"Prince Daemon! Make room for the prince of the city!" said his old friend Ser Luthor Largent. A chair was immediately cleared for him and he sat down. Daemon had made the City Watch what it was today. He had received the post of Commander of the city watch from his brother King Viserys. 

He was previously a member of the small council but his brother’s hand, Otto Hightower, had urged the king to give Daemon another position. Lord Otto hated him since they first met and in Daemon's opinion he had been instrumental in the fact that he had never carried the title Prince of Dragonstone.  
The idiot hadn't taken into account, however, that Daemon would become more powerful than ever with two thousand men under his command. He had given every man a dirk, a short sword and a cudgel. Bevor the prince commanded the man, they had been a bunch of poorly armed man without a leader. Daemon had made them good fighters and given them their golden cloaks.

A girl who was too young to work as a whore brought him a goblet of wine. The man at the table played cards, some had whores on their laps, just as a young man Daemon only knew by sight. The prince heard he was the oldest son of Lyonel Strong, Ser Harwin Strong. 

Lord Lyonel was appointed as hand of the king after Lord Otto lost his position because he tried over and over again to make his grandson Aegon the heir to the iron throne but the king insisted that Rhaenyra was his successor. 

Harwin had become a member of the City Watch after Daemon left Kings Landing a few years ago. Ser Harwin had a whore with light blond hair on his lap, exactly the girl that Daemon had wanted for the night. She stroked his dark hair and whispered something in his ear. 

The card game was almost over, Ser Harwin and Ser Balon were playing for a fair amount of coins. When they both showed their cards, Harwin was the winner, the young whore kissed him profusely and Balon angrily threw a goblet on the floor.

“Damn it!” Balon growled.  
Daemon pulled out his purse and emptied all of its contents onto the table.  
"Ready for another round Strong?"  
Ser Harwin pondert for a moment, then he agreed.

"Ser Luthor will shuffle the cards," said Daemon.

He looked at his old friend and Luthor took the cards and gave them to Daemon and Harwin. Ser Harwin didn't wager all of his winnings, only about the half of it.  
"Why are you’re here in the capital? Shouldn't your place be in Harrenhal?" Daemon wanted to know.

"Harrenhal has nothing to offer me for the time being, I'll live there when I get married and that won't happen any time soon." said Harwin as he picked up his cards.

The whore on Ser Harwin's lap looked at Daemon and winked at him. 

"Understandable, Harrenhal also seems less attractive to me compared to the capital." answered the Prince.  
"How is your niece Prince Daemon? I hope she is well," asked Ser Harwin.  
Daemon had to smile, it was always the same, all man wanted under Rhaenyra's skirts.  
"My niece is doing very well, thanks for asking." said Daemon and he had to think again how she had been lying naked in his arms today. 

The prince noticed Ser Harwin's cheeks flushing slightly. Was it possible that the fool was in love with Rhaenyra?

The game didn't go well for Daemon and he lost everything he wagered. 

"You will certainly give me the opportunity to win at least some of my money back, won't you Ser Harwin?"  
Harwin didn't look like he wanted that but Daemon was the king's brother so he couldn't refuse. Ser Luthor shuffled the cards again and dealt them.  
"Your stake, Strong," Daemon reminded him.  
“Ah, yes”, he said and put a few coins on the table.

The whore whispered in his ear again. He talked to her in a whisper and put the rest of his coins on the table.

"How does it come you're not even engaged yet, Strong?"  
"How does it come you are not in the Vale my prince? I heard your wife lives there. "

Anger seized Daemon, like always when he was reminded of his so-called wife. 

“Give me another card Luthor”, said the prince.  
He saw Strong grin mockingly and his dislike for the knight grew by every passing minute.  
“Let me see Strong.”  
Harwin showed his cards to him.  
"Impressive, a queen and two princes."  
“I am sorry you lost again prince Daemon.”  
"I said impressive but you will surely agree that a king and two princes are even more impressive, don't you Strong?"  
Ser Harwin’s jaw dropped, he stared at Daemon, who was laughing maliciously.  
"Let's go," said Harwin to the young whore.  
The owner of the brothel came rushing up, he was a short, fat man in red robes.  
"Ser Harwin, I'm sorry but you haven't paid for Jenna yet."  
"I'm the son of the hand! Sure, I'm creditworthy!"  
"I'm more than sorry, Ser Harwin, but I don't give credit to anyone."

Daemon collected all the coins from the table and stuffed them into his purse, except for five gold dragons which he gave Luthor. He jingled his coins conspicuously and approached the brothel owner.

"I can pay for Jenna, will you give her to me for the night?"  
"Of course, Prince Daemon!" said the man. 

Daemon turned around and looked at Ser Harwin, he looked like he was going to kill him. Jenna jumped into his arms and Ser Harwin stormed furiously out of the brothel. Daemon laughed and made his way upstairs with Jenna. 

When he fucked the girl he thought of his niece. He couldn't wait to do the same to her, tomorrow he would show her how to use her mouth on him. The thought aroused him even more and he fucked Jenna harder.

The next day Daemon and Rhaenyra went to the dragon pit as always. He hadn't yet asked her about the task he had given her but he noticed that Rhaenyra seemed to be waiting for it. She looked nervous and even a little embarrassed. He imagined his little niece touching herself and Daemon felt his cock twitch. 

However, he decided to wait a little longer, he liked how nervous she was. When they reached the Dragon Pit, Rhaenyra immediately ran to her dragon Syrax. His niece nestled her face against Syrax and the she-dragon closed her eyes. Daemon greeted his dragon as well, Caraxes had been lying together with Syrax and didn't looked happy that they were disturbed.  
He looked almost reproachfully at Daemon, the prince had to laugh and petted the big red head of his loyal companion.  
The dragon keepers rushed to saddle the two dragons and Daemon felt the familiar feeling he felt every time before he took his dragon to the skies. Even after all the years he was Caraxe's rider, it was still something special for him to fly on him. He wondered if Rhaenyra felt the same way.  
Daemon directed Caraxes back to the deserted island that he had chosen for his encounters with Rhaenyra. Rhaenyra followed him on Syrax, she seemed to be getting more and more nervous.

When they landed, Daemon helped his niece out of the saddle, he kissed her slender neck and felt her shudder. He took off his cloak and placed it on the hard stones. Rhaenyra reluctantly sat down and looked at him with flushed cheeks. 

Daemon sat down next to her and put an arm around his niece, she immediately nestled against him. He caressed her silky silver golden hair and saw Caraxes playing with Syrax, they seemed to be chasing each other.

"You are so quiet today my darling," said Daemon.  
Rhaenyra just shrugged.  
He caressed her cheek and said, "I wonder if you've did what I told you to do."  
He felt her cheek getting hot, he liked it to make her embarrassed.  
“I did.”  
Daemon grinned and turned her face so he could look at her.  
“And?”  
He wouldn't have believed it was possible but Rhaenyra turned even redder.  
"It was different from what you did."  
She could hardly look at him.  
"But did you like it?"  
“Yes”, she whispered.  
"Was your cunt very wet?"  
“Uncle Daemon!”  
"Just tell me my darling," said Daemon with a laugh.  
Now she looked at the ground and played with one of the small stones.  
"Yes I was."  
"Say, yes uncle Daemon my cunt was wet."  
"Daemon stop this! It makes me feel uncomfortable!"  
"But it would be very arousing for me if you would say these words."  
“Really?” asked Rhaenyra surprised.  
“Oh, yes.”  
“Well… I guess I could say it then.”

Daemon looked at his niece intently, she was a spoiled, sheltered princess and hearing her say things like that was exciting for him.  
“My cunt was wet when I touched myself last night.” 

She didn't look at him and Daemon took a deep breath, it was time to take a step further.  
"You see, it wasn't that difficult after all." he said.  
Finally she looked him in the eyes again and she smiled ashamed. He kissed her and she returned his kiss hungry, she always tasted so sweet, the prince had the feeling that he could get drunk from her if he only kissed her long enough.

He took her small hand and placed it on his crotch. His cock was already semi-hard. 

"Rhaenyra my sweetling, I want you to do something new today."  
“What is it?” she asked breathless from their kiss.  
He ran his thumb over her full lower lip.  
“It’s those plump lips I desire on my cock.”  
Rhaenyra looked at him in shock, she was clearly overstrained with his request.  
“I.. I don’t know how.”  
"That doesn't matter, that's what I'm here for. I'll tell you exactly what to do."  
“Alright” she said hesitantly.  
Daemon untied the laces of his breeches and pulled his cock out.  
"Touch him, you know how."

His niece massaged his cock just like he had taught her. He closed his eyes for a moment, it felt so good.

"Now put him in your mouth, suck on him and run your tongue over the tip. Use your hand for the part that doesn't fit in your mouth."  
And she did just that, Daemon threw his head back and moaned, it was even better than he had imagined. He buried a hand in her beautiful hair and guided her. He felt his peak approaching, when was the last time he had his release so quickly?  
Rhaenyra licked his tip again and it was enough to put him over the edge. His heart raced in his chest, Daemon looked at the cloudless sky and tried to catch his breath again.  
"Was that good?" she asked uncertainly.  
Daemon looked at Rhaenyra and said, "More than good!"  
Rhaenyra beamed when he praised her skills and she laid her head on his chest.  
“Oh Daemon, I love you so much! I can’t imagine my life without you anymore!”  
"It's almost too easy," thought the prince and slipped a hand into his little niece's breeches.

Daemon almost had the feeling that he had never left the capital. His brother had welcomed him with open arms and immediately given him a place in the Small Council. The meetings were excruciatingly boring but the position filled his purse. Yesterday Viserys had thanked him for caring so much about Rhaenyra that he had to try hard not to laugh in his naive brother's face.

The weeks passed and Daemon became more and more impatient, he wanted to fuck Rhaenyra but he couldn't be too forward. Her virginity would be his; Viserys would then no longer be able to marry her off to anyone else; he would marry her! Rhaenyra freed him from Rhea and was also the key to the iron throne.  
He was on the way to pick up Rhaenyra for dinner, Viserys wanted a meal with his family. This meant that Daemon had to endure the queen and her brood. The prince knocked on the door and he heard hurried footsteps approaching it. His niece opened the door and he was once again overwhelmed by her beauty.

She wore a dark red dress that left her shoulders bare, her hair was loose and that's how Daemon liked it best. As always, numerous rings sparkled on her slender fingers, Daemon had noticed that she turned them round and round whenever she was nervous.

"Rhaenyra, sometimes I wonder if you are in truth a goddess from old Valyria! You look extraordinary beautiful!"  
“Yes, I know.” she said with a smile.

Daemon laughed, it occurred to him that he laughed a lot more since he was back in the capital. 

"Will you accompany me to dinner my goddess? Or are you waiting for a god who is worthy of you?"  
"I've already found my God," she said, taking his arm and giving him an ardent look.  
“Yes, I know”, thought Daemon. 

They reached the king's private quarters and Daemon saw that it was not just a family dinner, Lord Lyonel and Septon Eustace were also present. Queen Alicent was busy with her son, Aegon was, as usual, in a bad mood and didn't want to sit at the table. 

The queen was a tall, slender woman with long dark brown hair. She wasn't ugly, but she was nowhere near beautiful enough to be interesting for Daemon. Princess Helaena and Prince Aemond were too young to attend the dinner so they weren't there, much to Daemon's delight. 

Daemon was downright ashamed that these children were his nephews and niece. They didn't deserve the name Targaryen, not with a Hightower mother. Rhaenyra shared his dislike, she attached great importance that they were called her half-siblings and not her siblings.

Rhaenyra could complain about her stepmother for hours and although Daemon understood that it was difficult for his niece, it was annoying to hear her constant complaining.

"Aegon, please stay seated. We will have dinner soon." said the queen desperately.  
Aegon fidgeted in his chair and didn't want to listen to his mother.  
"I'm surprised that you're not looking forward to dinner nephew, you don't look like someone who ever skips a meal." said Daemon with a grin.  
Aegon blushed with anger, jumped off the chair and ran towards the door. When he reached the door, his father entered the room at the very moment.  
“Aegon my boy! Surely your mother sent you to look for me, didn't she?”  
“Please excuse my delay .” added the king. 

Daemon rolled his eyes, it was so typical of his brother to apologize. If he were king he would come when it suited him and not apologize even if he came two hours later. But that's the way Viserys was, he wanted to be liked by everyone and hated arguments.  
The best example of this was the relationship Rhaenyra had with her stepmother and her half-siblings. When Daemon left Kings Landing six years ago, Rhaenyra hadn't liked her stepmother but now she hated her and this feeling was mutual. 

In the meantime the hatred between the two women was even known to the general public, it went so far that they spoke of the blacks and the greens. Coincidentally, they were given these names on the very day Daemon returned to Westeros. It had been the tourney to celebrate his brother's wedding anniversary with Alicent and the names were chosen based on the dresses the women wore on that day. 

Rhaenyra had worn a black dress and Alicent a green one and since then people had been talking about the blacks and the greens and Viserys closed his eyes to it.  
The king didn’t come alone, Ser Criston Cole had accompanied him much to Daemon's repugnance. The knight closed the door and stood next to it. Ser Criston had been Rhaenyra's sworn shield for years and a member of the Kings Guard for the last three years. 

When his brother was crowned king there had been a big tournament to celebrate it and Ser Criston had beaten Daemon in both joust and melee. Until today he couldn't explain how Cole had been able to defeat him and as if that wasn't worse enough, Rhaenyra had begged her father to take Ser Criston into her service as a sworn shield. Daemon had heard rumors after his return that Rhaenyra was in love with Ser Criston but hadn't noticed anything like that.

Ser Criston was nothing but an upstart, the son of a steward. He had tried several times in the last few moons to keep Rhaenyra away from him and had failed miserably.  
When everyone had taken their seats, the first course was served, Pumpkin soup with crispy fried bacon. 

Aegon seemed to have calmed down for the time being and was eating huge amounts of bacon. Daemon saw his nephew and wondered why there was even one person who believed he would be a good king. Everything about the child was repulsive. 

Fortunately, his brother had at least shown some sense and Rhaenyra was still the heir to the throne. He looked at the queen and she looked back at him with hatred, everyone knew that she wanted her son on the throne.  
The next course was cod fish with spinach and buttered turnips. 

"I've been wondering for a long time whether Ser Criston is still your sworn shield at all. It looks like you've replaced him with your uncle," said the Queen to Rhaenyra.  
"I didn't replace Ser Criston!" said Rhaenyra, her cheeks flushed.  
Daemon didn't like her answer at all.  
"I can't remember when you last needed his services, at least he was a great help when he escorted me and the children to the Dragon Pit this afternoon." said the queen with a false smile.  
“You did what Ser Criston?! You are sworn to protect me! Not someone else!”  
"Rhaenyra there is no reason for you to get angry. As a member of the Kings Guard, Ser Criston is obliged to protect all members of the royal family." said Viserys.

Rhaenyra looked angrily at her plate, to Daemon she looked like a petulant little child. It made him more than angry how she reacted, why was Cole still important to her?! 

"My princess, I'm deeply sorry if I disappointed you. I was just doing my duty." said Cole to Rhaenyra.

Rhaenyra didn't answer to Cole and continued to look stubbornly at her plate. Daemon hated the way Rhaenyra was behaving at that moment but he couldn't lose sight of his goal.  
He put an arm around her and whispered in her ear: "Don't fret my sweetling, don't think about Cole, think about me!"

She gave him a bright smile and Daemon saw how Cole narrowed his eyes. 

When they were almost at dessert, Aegon became unbearable. He had decided not to eat his peas but to throw them at Septon Eustace. He endured it in silence and Viserys turned to his wife. 

"Can't you calm him down, Alicent?" Viserys asked, slightly embarrassed.  
The queen took the bowl with the peas away from Aegon and the prince pouted in his chair.  
"Children. It is not easy with them. I still have to worry about mine." said Lord Lyonel.  
“Really?” asked the king.

"Oh yes! My Harwin, for example, two moons ago he gambled away all his money in a brothel at Flea Bottom!"  
Daemon tried to look serious, normally he would have liked to rub Lord Lyonel under his nose to whom his son had lost his money but he couldn't do it when Rhaenyra was present. 

He had had enough of this dinner, he wanted to be alone with Rhaenyra.

"Brother, if you don't mind, I'd love to take Rhaenyra for a walk in Godswood, the evening is so beautiful it would be a shame not to spend it outside." said Daemon to his brother.  
"Of course, Daemon. Rhaenyra my darling, I'll see you tomorrow, I'll be expecting you at the council meeting."  
"I will be there. Good night Papa." said Rhaenyra and kissed her father tenderly on the cheek.

Rhaenyra took Daemon's arm and together they walked through the gardens to the Godswood. The evening was incredibly beautiful, it was warm and the air smelled of lilacs. The sun was setting slowly and the sky was colored red. 

It was very quiet in Godswood, only the rustling of the Blackwater Rush could be heard in the distance. Daemon led Rhaenyra to a large oak, he let himself fall under the tree on the soft moss. Rhaenyra did the same and laid her head on his chest.

"I'm exhausted, there is nothing more tiresome than dinner with my stepmother." his little niece complained.  
"You shouldn't give her so much power, she's not worth it my sweetling."  
Rhaenyra frowned at him and said, "What do you mean?"  
"If you get angry about the nonsense your stepmother is saying, you give her power over you but you should never give up control about your feelings. You decide how you feel."  
"That sounds very reasonable but it is definitely difficult to implement, sometimes I feel the anger so strong in me that it gives me a stomach ache."  
"It's not easy," Daemon agreed.

It was an advice his father had once given him but he had never followed it. Rhaenyra caressed his chest and Daemon closed his eyes. The thought of his father always made him sad and he hated it, he didn't want to show any kind of weakness. 

The first stars could be seen in the sky, slowly it got darker and darker.

"Have you ever wondered where the stars come from, uncle Daemon?"

Again he had to think of something his father had once told him, it was an old Valyrian tale.

"The stars are the souls of all dead dragons."  
"The souls of dead dragons?" she asked in surprise.  
"Whenever a dragon dies and his body burst into flames, he becomes a part of the night sky.”  
"That sounds beautiful, I hope it's true."  
"I believe it," he said seriously.

His niece looked at him with a small smile and then she leaned over and kissed him. Daemon quickly deepened the kiss and turned her around so he was on top of her. She looked at him breathlessly, the sight of her was intoxicating to Daemon. 

He wanted her now and here!

Daemon kissed her neck while his hand slipped under her skirt. He could feel the silky material of her stockings and finally the soft skin of her thighs. Daemon could feel the heat emanating from her cunt. 

"Rhaenyra, do you want to be mine? Completely? "  
“I’m already yours," she said and looked at him with shining eyes.  
Daemon straightened up and took off his doublet and tunic but Rhaenyra suddenly looked insecure.  
"What if someone sees us?" she asked anxiously.  
"Don't worry, there's nobody here."

Slowly they undressed, Daemon helped his niece out of her dress and when she lay naked in front of him he began to kiss her again. Her neck, her breasts, her flat stomach. Rhaenyra gave herself completely to him and moaned under his caresses. 

He spread her legs and licked her, her sex was hot and wet. He knew could bring his little niece into ecstasy this way in no time. He inserted a finger into her and moved it rhythmically inside her sex, Rhaenyra moaned and writhed under his touch. His lips closed around her little pearl and she screamed with pleasure.  
Rhaenyra had closed her eyes and was breathing heavily, he took his cock in his hand and led it to her entrance. 

"What are you doing?!" she asked startled when she felt his manhood so close to her sex.  
“Make you mine.”  
“But…”  
"You said you love me, that you are already mine."  
"I love you! And I am yours but we are not married."  
"Soon we will be! Trust me my sweetling!"  
“But…”  
"Rhaenyra! Kiss me!"

He kissed her and at the same time led his cock back to her entrance. She was incredibly tight and he quickly felt some resistance. Only one thrust separated him now from the iron throne. Daemon made one hard thrust to be completely inside her. Rhaenyra's fingernails dug into his back, it had to be painful for her. 

A feeling of power ran through him, he felt like he was already wearing the crown. He looked at Rhaenyra, she had her eyes closed tightly and a tear was running down her cheek. He pressed his forehead against hers and to move inside her. He was more aroused than ever before in his life. She clung to him tightly and Daemon felt his peak approaching. He could no longer take her pain into consideration, he fucked her harder and harder.

Groaning, he climaxed, Daemon gave her one last kiss then he rolled over on his back. The prince looked to the sky. 

He saw the souls of the dead dragons, sparkling and broken.


	2. Chapter 2

Rhaenyra’s whole body was trembling, she felt freezing cold even though it was a warm summer night. Night had fallen but the full moon shined brightly in the night sky, as did a million of stars. The princess could hardly believe what had happened, everything seemed unreal to her. Daemon had claimed her maidenhead, was she completely his now?  
Her womanhood throbbed painfully, she didn't understood why it was that painful for her. Everything Daemon had done in the past had been pleasurable for the princess. Rhaenyra felt tears roll down her cheeks, she wished Daemon would take her in his arms. She heard him breathing heavily beside her, it seemed to have been very pleasant for him. But she had no desire to do it again any time soon. 

“Rhaenyra ?”

She turned her head to the side and looked at her uncle.

“Are you crying?” he asked a little worried.   
The princess took a shaky breath, she couldn't answer him.

“Gods you’re shaking my sweetling.” 

Daemon took his gold cloak and wrapped Rhaenyra in it, then he hugged her tightly. Rhaenyra was still shaking but slowly she was getting warmer.   
"Why did you do that Uncle Daemon? You hurt me!"

"Oh, it's only painful the first time. Don't worry, from now on it will always be pleasurable for you."  
"I don't feel like doing it again, ever!" she said angrily.

She felt her uncle tense up beneath her.

"Rhaenyra, you are upset, I understand that. I promise you that it will never be as it was today.”  
She didn't answer him, Rhaenyra could feel her uncle's seed between her thighs. It felt sticky and she wished she could wash herself.   
Suddenly it dawned to her, she was no longer a maiden. She was no longer a maiden and was not married. Fear clung to her heart like an iron fist.   
“What have you done?!"  
"What do you mean Rhaenyra?"  
"You bedded me without being my husband, do you have any idea what that means for me? For my future?"  
"We will marry Rhaenyra. Do not be afraid, I will convince my brother to dissolve my marriage to Rhea Royce and then we will get married."  
"How are you going to achieve this?" she asked incredulously.  
"I have achieved every goal in my life so far that I set myself!"  
Was she that for her uncle? Nothing but another goal on a list that he could cross off when he reached it?   
"Or don't you want to marry me?"  
"Of course I want to marry you, I love you Daemon," she said with a trembling voice.  
Tears rolled down her cheek again, she couldn't help it.

"Rhaenyra, please don't be sad. Everything will be fine, we will be husband and wife," said her uncle, he sounded almost desperate.  
"It would be the happiest day of my life to become your wife. But my father ..."  
"I already told you not to worry about it," Daemon said and now he sounded rather impatient.  
The princess let her eyes wander through the Godswood. The full moon shone so bright that it didn't seem dark at all. So many stars glittered in the sky and she wondered if they were really the souls of the dead dragons. One star shone especially bright and Rhaenyra imagined that it was her Syrax. The princess had to cry even more now, she couldn't imagine a life without Syrax, she was her only friend.  
"Rhaenyra, please calm down. I'm sorry, please stop crying."

She buried her face on his chest but she couldn't stop crying. Daemon stroked her hair gently, humming a melody. And then, to her great surprise, he began to sing.

Take me to the river where the silver prince went to die  
I don't belong, and my beloved, neither do you  
Those green banks look like a perfect place to cry  
I'm leaving now, but not without you! 

What should be over burrowed under my skin  
In heart-stopping waves of hurt  
Tell me what are my words worth

Take me to the river where the silver prince went to die  
I don't belong, and my beloved, neither do you  
Those green banks look like a perfect place to cry  
I'm leaving now, but not without you!

I want auroras and sad prose  
I want to watch wisteria grow right over my bare feet  
'Cause I haven't moved in years  
And I want you right here  
My red rose, grew out of ashes and salt  
With no one around to see it  
While I bathe in cliffside pools  
With my calamitous love and insurmountable grief

Take me to the river where the silver prince went to die  
I don't belong, and my beloved, neither do you  
Those green banks look like a perfect place to cry  
I'm leaving now, but not without you!   
No, never without you

"Oh, Daemon! I love you!" she said and kissed him passionately.

Rhaenyra knew her uncle, he couldn't talk about his feelings very well. It meant all the more to her that he had sung for her, if it was the only way for him to show his feelings she would be content with it. She felt hope, maybe everything would actually turn out well, she wanted to believe it.   
"I'll take you back to the castle now, my sweetling," Daemon said softly to her.

"Alright" she answered him. 

Daemon carefully took her face in his hands, brushing the last tears from her cheeks with his thumbs. They kissed each other one last time then they put their clothes back on. Daemon helped Rhaenyra into her dress, she couldn't put it on by herself. She had the impression that Daemon had never been so careful and loving to her as he was at this moment.

Her uncle led her to her room, her maids would soon come to get her ready for bed. Daemon took her hands in his and kissed them.   
"Sleep well my little one, I'll see you again tomorrow."  
"I will dream of you" said the princess before she entered her room.  
Rhaenyra sat down at her vanity and looked in the mirror. Her eyes were slightly red from crying but otherwise she looked the same as always. On the outside she was the same but she felt completely different. Was she a woman now? Had she left the girl behind her for good? Rhaenyra had the feeling that she had lost something, it would never come back to her. 

When Rhaenyra was lying alone in her bed later that night, she became sad again. She couldn't imagine how Daemon would convince her father to let them marry. The princess felt miserable, her stomach hurt. She was strangely uncomfortable, she loved Daemon more than anything in the world but what if they weren't allowed to get married?   
When her maids came to wake her the next morning, she hadn't slept a minute. She was afraid Daemon couldn't convince her father, what would become of her then? Would she still be the heiress? All she could do was trust her uncle to take care of everything. She would pray to all gods, hoping they would hear her.

Caraxes flew almost silently over the sea, it was the first time Daemon flew without Rhaenyra since he had returned.   
Three days had passed since he took Rhaenyra's maidenhead. No woman had ever aroused him like his niece. Rhaenyra seemed to have liked it rather less. Actually he should have expected it, she had always been plaintive. But he knew her well enough to know how to calm her down again. Daemon hoped, however, that it was the first and last time that he had to sing for her.

Maybe for a moment he was worried that he had gone too far. Fortunately, after his little song, she was no longer crying. Rhaenyra's innocence already belonged to him, now the only thing missing was his brother's consent to marry her. 

Dragonstone came into view. Daemon loved this castle, it was a love he shared with many of his ancestors. It was said that Aegon the Conqueror had lived his happiest days on Dragonstone, as did his grandmother, the good Queen Alysanne. 

Caraxes landed in the rough sand and Daemon loosened the chains that bound him to his dragon. He did not go to the castle but to the crypt where most of his deceased family members had found their eternal rest. Just like the castle, the crypt was also decorated with countless dragon sculptures.  
Whenever a Targaryen dies, his body is given over to the flames, so there were only urns in the crypt. Daemon went straight to a large urn made of white marble. It was a big urn because the ashes of two people rested in it.

The first name, written in gold letters, was his mother's name.

Princess Alyssa Targaryen  
60 AC - 84 AC  
The second name, also in gold letters, was his father's.  
Baelon Targaryen Prince of Dragonstone  
57 AC – 101 AC  
What you have deep in your heart cannot be lost through death.

His father chose these words all those years ago when his mother passed away. Daemon took off his leather glove and carefully caressed the urn. As a little boy he had always been so proud that Baelon Targaryen had been his father. Has he really not been with him for twelve years now? Daemon felt his throat tighten, it was uncomfortable, almost painful. He blinked a couple of times and rubbed his eyes vigorously. 

"I knew I would meet you here."  
The prince's heart almost stopped. Daemon took a deep breath, then he turned around and saw his brother Viserys standing at the entrance to the crypt. He should have expected to meet his brother here on this day, today ten years ago, Prince Baelon had died.

Viserys and Daemon didn't look very alike, it was hard to believe they were brothers. Viserys had put on a lot of weight in the past few years, he had never been lean like Daemon but the prince had been surprised to see how much his brother had grown wider in the past years. Daemon's hair was straight and silver; the king had curly silver gold hair.   
The king stepped next to Daemon and also looked at their parent’s urn. 

"Do you remember mother well, Daemon?"  
"Not very much but I remember her laugh very well, she was always happy."   
"Father always said that I had my good mood inherited from her," Viserys said with a smile.  
"Imagine father would have become king. Our lives would be completely different." said Daemon.   
"Father would have become the best king that the seven Kingdoms have ever seen!" answered Viserys without hesitation.  
And after a short pause he added: "I think some things would be the same, I would surely be married to Alicent like I am now.” 

Daemon had repeatedly wondered what his brother found attractive about Alicent Hightower. He seemed genuinely in love with her, but Daemon had his doubts about her feelings towards him.

Viserys seemed completely lost in his thoughts and Daemon thought that now was the right time for him to speak to his brother about his so called marriage. 

"I'll never forget what grandfather looked like after father's death. I can't imagine what it must be like to lose so many children. To see them grow into great people and having children of their own, only to bury them far too early."

"Well, I can't say much about it. After all, I'll never have children of my own," Daemon replied.   
"Daemon, that's not true, you shouldn't say that! If you’d only put a little more effort in your marriage."  
He had to try very hard not to freak out, luckily he managed to pull himself together.   
"It's interesting you know, grandfather married grandmother even though everyone was against it. Father and mother were probably the happiest married couple that ever existed, you married your Alicent against the advice of the small council and I have Rhea Royce."

Viserys indeed looked a bit ashamed.

"I know you were never happy in the Vale, that's why I let you live at court."  
"And I'm grateful for that, brother."  
"Do you think there is no more chance for your marriage, Daemon?"  
"You know the answer to that question," he said with a heavy sigh.  
"Well, Daemon. I'm going to think about your marriage but I can't promise you anything."  
"Are you serious about that, Viserys?"  
"As I said, I can't promise you anything."  
Daemon felt a sense of euphoria like seldom before in his life. The annulment of his marriage, Rhaenyra, the iron throne. Everything seemed to be within his reach.  
"Daemon, there is something I want to ask you."  
“Ask me brother.”

Viserys averted his gaze and looked again at their parent’s urn.

"I ... I feel like a fool even to ask you."  
"Gods, just ask me whatever you want, brother."  
"Recently someone pointed out to me that you and Rhaenyra ... that you are very close. Possibly too close. "   
"Who tells you something like that?!" Daemon demanded to know.  
"That's not important. I don't believe it anyway, but still. Just tell me it's not true."  
Daemon looked his brother in the eye and said: "I am more than happy to spend so much time with her. She told me that she hasn't felt lonely since I am back. Rhaenyra is my niece, I am her uncle, nothing more and nothing less. "  
"Rhaenyra feels lonely?" Viserys asked in dismay.  
"Not any longer."  
"I have to thank you again, Daemon, I'm always so busy with state affairs that I hardly have time for Rhaenyra.”  
"I am happy to spend time with her, anyway, I would like to know who is spreading such lies. " said the prince.  
"Please forget about it, Daemon."

Daemon suspected it was the queen but Cole came to his mind as well. He presumed that he wanted Rhaenyra for himself, many believed that he was in love with her. But whoever it was, it didn't matter as long as Viserys didn't believe them. It was far too early to ask for Rhaenyra's hand in marriage. He needed more time, but he was on the right track.

Daemon hadn't made another attempt to fuck Rhaenyra. But it was difficult for him, he had an irrepressible desire for his niece. All they'd done in the past few days was kiss.   
Rhaenyra never spoke of their night together in the Godswood but she had become even more attached to him. Daemon didn't mind, he liked Rhaenyra, very much actually. Of course he wasn't in love with her but he was fond of her.

He had showered her with presents since his return but there was one more present that he had not yet given her. It was no ordinary present and he had saved it for a special occasion. And with special occasion he meant the next time he would fuck her. 

Rhaenyra would come to him in a short while, he had invited her to dinner, just the two of them. The prince had ordered all of her favorite dishes, Rhaenyra loved good food. Daemon would wait and see how the dinner went on, he wouldn't force her to do it. He had thought exactly how the evening should proceed, but ultimately it was up to Rhaenyra and what mood she was in. 

The servants had set up a table in his room, adorned with pink roses. The oil that his niece always used was made from the same roses. It was already dark and the only candles that were burning were on the dinner table, creating an extraordinary atmosphere. It was like sitting in a bubble of light.   
There was a knock on his door and Daemon opened it. Rhaenyra stood before him, beautiful as ever. Her hair was styled into two braids which made her look especially young and innocent. She wore a dark purple dress that brought out her eyes particularly well. He let her in and led her to her place at the table. Daemon also sat down and the servants served the first course.

There was a salad with goat cheese, walnuts and a pear marinated in red wine. The princess ate with obvious delight and Daemon was glad that she was in a good mood.  
"It looks like I picked the right dish for you."  
"You did!" said Rhaenyra with a bright smile.

Rhaenyra looked even more beautiful in the candlelight, Daemon couldn't wait to touch her. He dreamed of burying his face between her legs, kissing the delicate skin of her thighs.   
A conversation with Rhaenyra was easy, he just had to choose a topic that interested her and she spoke and spoke, it was enough for her if he made a few remarks every now and then.

The second course was served, lamb in an herb crust with green beans. Daemon had never met a woman who loved meat as much as his niece, it was one of the many things he liked about her. The last course was Rhaenyra's favorite apple pie.

"Shall we share a slice?" asked Daemon.  
"Well, actually I don’t want to share my food," his niece replied.  
Daemon had to laugh, they had a whole apple pie for themselves but Rhaenyra refused to share her slice.  
“What’s so funny?”   
“You, my niece and the fact that you refuse to share a slice of pie with your uncle.”

One look at her face was enough to know that he had made a mistake.

"Very well, here, you can have the whole pie for yourself!" said Rhaenyra angrily and pushed her plate and the pie in Daemons direction.  
"Rhaenyra, don't be mad at me. I was just kidding."

She didn't look at him, she had crossed her arms over her chest and was staring stubbornly in the other direction.

"Rhaenyra, please look at me. I didn't mean to laugh at you. Please don't let us spoil the evening."

He said "us" even though Rhaenyra was the one who spoiled the evening. She had a difficult temper and she knew how to drain his patience. She didn’t answer and refused to look at him. Daemon sighed and ordered the servants to prepare a bath for him.

The servants were busy filling his bath and Rhaenyra still didn’t speak with him, he knew her well enough that she was no longer angry with him. But she was too proud to admit that she overreacted.

"Shall we clear the table, Prince Daemon?" asked one of the servants.  
"No, that can wait until tomorrow morning, leave us alone now."  
The servants bowed and left Daemon's room, he was alone with his niece now. Daemon opened a drawer of his dresser and took out a small wooden box. He went back to the table and sat down next to the princess.  
"I found this piece on one of my travels, I saw it and knew it would be perfect for you. It once belonged to an empress."  
He opened the box and Rhaenyra saw the jade tiara that was inside.  
"Daemon it is incredibly beautiful!"  
Rhaenyra took the tiara out of the box and ran to his mirror, she looked at her reflection and put the tiara carefully on her head.  
"Don't I look beautiful with it?"  
"You are always beautiful Rhaenyra, but yes, the tiara looks wonderful on you."

Rhaenyra couldn't stop looking at herself, she was beaming and her bad mood was gone. Daemon was relieved, luckily he hadn't given her the tiara beforehand. His niece came back to the table and he pulled her onto his lap.

"Will you bathe with me?" he asked and kissed her neck.

She hesitated a little but then she agreed. As usual, she wore a ring on almost every finger, Daemon kissed each finger before he took the rings away. He undressed her and Rhaenyra took off the tiara and opened her braids. When she was completely naked he led her to the large copper tub, he helped her get in and she slowly sat down. He could see how the hair over her sex turned darker as it came into contact with the water, the sight aroused him and he hurried to undress as well.

He sat behind her and pulled her to his chest. Daemon cupped Rhaenyra's breasts, she moaned and press herself against him. His cock was already hard with need but he held back. His niece turned around and kissed him, he returned her kiss and was surprised that she took the initiative.   
His hands wandered over her beautiful body, Rhaenyra broke the kiss and looked him deep in the eyes.

"When will we be husband and wife Uncle Daemon?"  
"I spoke to your father recently, it won't be long my sweetling." he assured her.  
"Really? Papa hasn't said anything to me yet."  
"You shouldn't worry unnecessarily," Daemon replied, sliding his hand between her thighs.  
He played with her little pearl and Rhaenyra closed her eyes with a sigh. Daemon withdrew his hand and Rhaenyra opened her eyes in surprise.  
“Why did you stop?”  
“So you liked it?”  
“I did!”  
"Good!" said Daemon and pulled her back to his chest.

When the water was getting cold they got out of the tub. Daemon wrapped Rhaenyra in a linen towel to dry her and then led her back to the table. He dropped the towel on the floor and Rhaenyra leaned against the table. Daemon got on his knees in front of her and looked at his niece.

Without taking his eyes off her, he leaned forward and kissed her lower lips. Rhaenyra took a shaky breath, she continued to look into his eyes, she seemed to be captivated by his gaze. He let his tongue slid into her slit and tasted her arousal. He licked her little pearl and inserted a finger into her cunt. Rhaenyra groaned lustfully and buried her hands in his hair. He inserted a second finger into her core and he felt that she was getting wetter. He sucked on her little nub and moved his fingers inside her. He felt her thighs tremble and he knew she was close. His niece was breathing faster with every passing moment and she groaned uncontrollably.

He curled his fingers a little and felt her muscles contract around them. He slowly pulled his fingers out of her, while Rhaenyra was still breathing heavily. Daemon got up and carried her to his bed. He lay down next to her, Daemon was sure that he could fuck her now. He leaned over her and covered her body with kisses. The princess sighed and gave herself completely to his touch.

The prince looked at her flawless body and knelt between her legs. His cock throbbed almost painfully, he wanted her more than anything in the world right now. He spread her legs and led his cock to her opening. His niece seemed to be much more relaxed than the first time.   
He slowly penetrated her, this time he hardly felt any resistance and she was so wet that he slipped into her almost effortlessly.

"Are you well?" he asked Rhaenyra.

She looked at him with wide eyes and nodded. Slowly he thrusted into her, Rhaenyra began to meet his thrusts after a short time and his arousal increased even more. That was exactly what he had imagined, that Rhaenyra felt as much pleasure as he did.   
Their movements got faster and Rhaenyra moaned and sighed with pleasure. She wrapped her legs around his waist and Daemon kissed her passionately. 

"Oh, Daemon... Daemon."   
“Rhaenyra, my Rhaenyra.”

The hard tips of her breasts rubbed against his chest, Daemon circled his hips and Rhaenyra clung tightly to him. And then he felt her muscles tense again, she trembled in his arms and then became very still. Daemon followed her a short time later, his release was more intense than ever before.   
The prince rolled over and breathed heavily, he pulled Rhaenyra to his chest and she nestled close to him.

"Daemon, I love you so much, I hardly have words for it."

Daemon felt strange, he didn't know what to answer Rhaenyra. He felt a tightness in his chest, it was a feeling he had never experienced before. He didn't know how to handle it.  
She looked at him expectantly with her beautiful purple eyes.

"I'm incredibly happy to be with you, my sweetling. You are everything to me. You are my niece and you are perfect."  
It was difficult for him to say these words to Rhaenyra but she seemed overjoyed about it. She kissed him and then put her head back on his chest. She caressed his chest with her fingertips and Daemon closed his eyes, he felt tired. 

" The jade tiara is exceptionally beautiful, it is going to be the only piece in green that I will ever wear."  
"When I bought it I didn't know anything about Blacks and Greens. But I'm glad you like it nonetheless."  
"I don't like it, Daemon, I love it!"

Rhaenyra began to place kisses on his chest and stomach, she went deeper until she reached his cock. Daemon forgot his tiredness when his niece sucked his cock like he'd shown her. He closed his eyes and groaned loudly, it felt incredibly good.

“Princess Rhaenyra!?”

Daemon opened his eyes and looked at the door with horror. Ser Arryk stood in the doorway and looked aghast at the naked princess in his bed. Rhaenyra tried desperately to cover her nakedness but Ser Arryk was already gone. 

“He saw us uncle Daemon!” 

Daemon didn't know whether to be happy or angry, maybe it was a good thing. Maybe Viserys would now give him his permission to marry Rhaenyra.

"We should get dressed."  
"Aren't you afraid? Ser Arryk will surely go to my father immediately!"  
"I'm never afraid. Get dressed now."  
They put their clothes back on, Daemon had to help Rhaenyra because she couldn't close her dress on her own.   
"What should we do now, Uncle Daemon?"  
"We wait until your father calls for us."

Rhaenyra sat down at the table again and put on her jade tiara. She constantly touched it, like she was afraid it might disappear. Daemon could see the silver of tiara twinkling in the candlelight, Rhaenyra looked like a queen with the tiara on her head. 

There was a knock on his door and Daemon opened it.  
"The King wishes to speak to you, Prince Daemon, and to Princess Rhaenyra in the Tower of the Hand," said a young servant.

Rhaenyra looked at him terrified and took his hand, together they walked through the hallways of the castle. The way seemed to drag on endlessly, Daemon felt strangely calm. He believed that he could convince his brother. 

Viserys actually had no choice but to marry Rhaenyra to him. The princess was no a maiden anymore, she already belonged to him.   
The servant led them to Lord Lyonel's study, he knocked and an angry voice answered that they should enter. They entered the room and found the king and his hand, only dressed in their robes.

The servant closed the door behind them and Viserys spoke in an angry voice: " I want to know immediately if Ser Arryk is speaking the truth! What happened between the two of you?! "   
Daemon wanted to answer but to his surprise Rhaenyra spoke.

"We love each other papa! Daemon and I love each other! We're getting married!"  
"Have you lost your mind Rhaenyra !? I will choose a husband for you, do you understand me!?"  
"I've already given myself to him! I'm going to marry Daemon or no one!"

The king walked towards Daemon and Rhaenyra. He swung back and punched Daemon in the face with a force that surprised the prince.   
He swung back again, but then he held back and turned away, apparently he couldn't overcome himself to beat his daughter. Daemon felt Rhaenyra tremble next to him, she surly was shocked by her father's behaviour.

"Lord Lyonel, please accompany my daughter to her room. I have to speak to my brother alone."  
“But Papa…”  
"Be quiet Rhaenyra! I don't want to see you right now! You have disappointed me tremendously!"  
Lord Lyonel went out of the room with Rhaenyra, at the door she looked at him one more time, he tried to smile at her but he couldn't.  
"You assured me at our parents' grave that there is nothing between you and Rhaenyra! Do you have no little bit of decency in yourself?"  
"I'm the ideal husband for Rhaenyra! Give her to me as a wife, who else would take her now anyway?"

His brother's face turned pale and he looked at Daemon with sheer horror. 

"Who are you? I don't know you anymore."  
"Don't be so dramatic brother, I claimed Rhaenyra’s maidenhead you have no choice but to marry her to me.“  
"I have no choice? I am the king! I do what I want! And if I want to throw you in the darkest cell for the rest of your days then I'll do it! "  
The conversation went completely different than Daemon had imagined, he was slowly beginning to worry.  
"Viserys, you should calm down."  
"Don't tell me to calm down!" shouted the king.  
The king stepped to a window and looked out into the darkness of the night.  
"My little daughter, my perfect daughter, my pure daughter.”  
He turned to Daemon and looked at him with hatred.  
"You defiled her!"  
"I made her mine."  
"She will never be yours, Daemon! Never!"  
"Why are you doing this to me? I've always spoken for you, I've even forgiven you for laughing at my deceased son!"  
"I didn't do it to hurt you Viserys, Rhaenyra and I belong together."  
"Stop this nonsense! You did it to gain power! But what if Rhaenyra is no longer the heiress? Are you still interested in her then?"  
Daemon couldn't believe what his brother was saying, he couldn't possibly mean it.  
"I would still want to marry her."  
"Liar! You open your mouth and nothing but lies come out."  
"I don’t lie."  
"Go back to your room. Wait there until I come to you. I have to consult with the small council."  
“Brother I…”  
"Don't call me that! And do what I tell you!"

Daemon was shocked, he would never have guessed that his brother would react like that.   
He went to the door and when he was about to open it his brother said to him: "For the first time in my life I am glad that our parents are dead. You would be the greatest disappointment of their life."

Daemon felt as if someone had punched him in the stomach, he did not answer the king, he left the room. When he was back in his chambers he felt empty inside, he couldn't believe how his brother had spoken to him. The candles on the dinner table were almost burned down, the water bathtub looked turbid.  
Daemon took Dark Sister off its pedestal and put the sword on. He didn't know why he was doing it but it felt right. Daemon thought of Rhaenyra, she must be crying now. He didn't want her to cry, he knew that he could comfort her very quickly if he was only allowed to see her. 

The wait was almost unbearable, Daemon wanted to hear the king's decision whatever it was. He touched the hilt of his sword, he ran his fingers over the rubies. The sword had once belonged to Queen Visenya, Rhaenyra's favorite queen. He had no idea why his niece was most fond of Visenya, they had almost nothing in common.   
Daemon didn't know how long he had waited when his brother entered the room. He looked tired, deep shadows lay under his eyes. 

"Pack your belongings and leave Westeros."  
"Viserys, let's talk about it."  
"The only reason your head is still on your shoulders are our parents, go Daemon!"  
The king looked around the room; he saw the remains of the dinner, the bathtub, the rumpled bed.

"You disgust me, Daemon. I want you gone till dawn. And don't you dare to get in contact with Rhaenyra, should you oppose me, you will regret it."

The king left Daemon's room and the prince couldn't believe what had happened. He was absolutely certain that his plan would work. He had never been so wrong before.   
When Daemon left the Red Keep, he felt worse than ever in his life. It was like a fire would devour him until there was nothing left of him. Daemon wished that Rhaenyra was with him now, what would he give to hold her in his arms right now.

Rhaenyra couldn't look at Lord Lyonel as they walked to her room together. He didn't speak to her and she was relieved about it. When she was finally in her room and locked the door behind her, she couldn't hold back her tears any longer. What would happen now? She had never seen her father like this before.   
Would he do harm to Daemon? Would he take her title from her? 

If she lost Daemon and the throne then there would be nothing left of her. Rhaenyra panicked, she didn't know what to do. She lay down in her bed and felt her jade tiara slip off her head. The princess took the tiara in her hand and hugged it tightly to her chest. 

"It burns ... it burns ... oh gods, it's killing me!" cried the princess.

Her fear almost seemed to consume her, she couldn't handle it.  
But at some point she must have fallen asleep, her father woke her when the sun rose. He sat on her bed and looked at her worriedly.

"Papa! Where's Uncle Daemon?"   
"He's gone Rhaenyra, forget him."  
“I love uncle Daemon!”  
"I believe you, but you are my heiress, you will get married when the time comes, until then you have a lot to learn if you want to be queen one day."  
"I will be queen?"  
"Yes you will. You are my daughter and you are perfect. "  
Rhaenyra felt a shiver down her spine, she was relieved not to have lost her title, but she had lost Daemon.   
"Where is Uncle Daemon now?"  
"He's gone, I don't want to talk about him anymore Rhaenyra, and you will respect that."  
"As you wish father."

The king kissed her forehead, then he left her room. 

Rhaenyra felt how anger replaced her sadness. Daemon had promised her that they would be husband and wife! He had taken her to places she hadn't even known existed. How should she ever experience the same feelings with another man? She didn't think it was possible. 

The last moons seemed to her like a dream, her uncle had come back, had dispelled her loneliness and made her happy for a short time. Now he was gone, together with her innocence and childhood. 

She would never be the same again.


End file.
